


Wake Up Call

by Comatose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff 'n' Stuff, M/M, lmao this is really short and really bad I'm sorry, muse isn't all that great either so yeah, srry it took like a week I've been kinda down lately and I dunno why??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose/pseuds/Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one prompt?? I can't find the link right now but I'll get it later haha yeah I really liked it so yeah I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry for disappearing from everyone lately but rl is crazy stressful and I'm starting to realize how much I hate the people here so yes that is all enough of my blubbering and whining please enjoy this rushed mess of fluff 'n' stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbiguouslyPuerile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyPuerile/gifts).



Five thirty AM. The screeching of an alarm clock was the benefit to the waking Alnair. With a forceful stretch, the male silenced the obnoxious noises with the handy 'snooze' button. Reaching out, he flicked on a dim lamp. Giving a heavy breath, Alnair sat up slowly, bringing his hands to his face to rub his still-h1eavy eyelids. He wasn't usually one to hate anyone, or anything for that manner, but he couldn't say he was all that fond of mornings. Not these kind anyways, sure he got up early, but on Saturday the art gallery opened up about an hour or so sooner.

 

Swinging his legs out from under the layers of blankets, Alnair sat on the side of the bed, still struggling to find that push to get him going. He supposed he'd have to look on the positive side, he dearly loved his work. Yet, a part of him dearly loved his sleep, and even then, it wasn't like he didn't love his angel. Alnair knew that angel of his was awake, he had never been a heavy sleeper. Sneaking a glance over his shoulder, he couldn't help but give a smile.

 

The figure still laid beside him, and even in the dim light from the lamp, he could see those blue eyes. His eyes were the most blue Alnair had ever seen, with minimal traces of any other shades, just _blue._ His expression showed one of slight drowsiness, but an understanding of his interrupted sleep. He didn't speak, but the arch of his brow told Alnair he was thinking about something, as he didn't really want to admit he was more or less likely plotting by the looks of it.

 

“I'm going to be leaving soon, Enne.” Alnair's own voice had broken the silence, even if it was a little more than a hushed murmur.

 

“Do you have to leave so early?” Enneas seemed to not care if he spoke louder than Alnair, knowing they were the only ones home. His brother had offered to watch the little ones over the weekend, and he had gratefully obliged.

 

“Yes, I have to work like everyone else.”

 

“You shouldn't have to work on weekends.”

 

Alnair gave a tiny sigh, even if the traces of a smile still stayed on his features. “Don't be so difficult, Enne! I won't be too terribly long.”

 

The blue-eyed male seemed completely dissatisfied with his answer, and visibly scowled to show it. “Terribly long? You don't get home until six thirty, that's eight hours of me being _completely_ alone. Can't you imagine the  lovely day we could have together if you just stayed?” Eyes shining, but quietly pleading, Enneas stretched out to gingerly take Alnair's hand in his own.

 

While the notion and words were undeniably sweet, Alnair still had no intentions of lying, even if  that meant  _not_ spending a nice day home with his angel. “I know we could, I really do, but I can't just  _not_ go.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I'll be _really_ late for work, Enne.” Alnair mused gently, as if he had spoken the phrase a dozen or so times in his head.

 

The statement seemed rather distasteful to Enneas, who then propped himself up on his elbows.  “I'll call in sick for you, if that means you'll stay.  I need you here with me. ”  His gaze shifted to the place where Alnair once laid, almost like he was proving a silent point.

 

“I can't, Enneas.”

 

The whole conversation seemingly saddened Enneas, and got a bit quieter. “Is it so much to ask, just one day?  Couldn't you please, just for today?”

 

With a sigh, Alnair slipped off the edge of the bed, and gave a quiet yawn. “I'm really, really sorry Enne, I just can't.”  He knew he'd have to act quickly, if Enne wanted something, he was going to fight for it. Alanir wasn't necessarily in the mood for any sort of struggle that morning.

 

To be honest, Alnair had expected some sort of verbal retaliation to the statement, but was greeted with a brooding silence.  It was earnestly a bit surprising Enneas would give up so easily, but he wasn't going to complain. However, before he  walked three feet , Alnair heard the stir of the blankets and a soft thud; Enneas stood behind him. Before he could turn to speak, arms wrapped gently around him  into a soft embrace , and Alnair fel t a  slight  twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. But more so than the guilt of leaving was an obviously shared endearment,  and he couldn't help but feel drawn to his touch .

 

“Come back to bed. Please?”

 

There was a difficult silence in place this time, and Alnair  decided to  begrudgingly attempt to pry himself away from the arms of his angel. “Enne, I'm sorry but I-”

 

He was silenced by the melodramatic sigh that escaped from his lover,  and  the sigh soon faded into scolding little 'tsk's. “I apologize ahead of time for my actions, dearest. I hope you'll forgive me in time.” The gentle embrace that had stopped Alnair in his tracks had furthered to becoming a tight hug that prevented him from slipping away. At this point  it became clear that going to work was going to be a bigger challenge than previously imagined. 

 

Alnair put up a good fight, struggling and  scolding his 'captor'. But with every, 'I have to go to work, Enne!' he was dragged closer and closer to the ever-comfortable piece of furniture called a bed. In a surprisingly short time he was back where he started, lying in bed with his angel. Only this time his angel seemed a lot more gleeful, and was genuinely laughing. While it was indeed at his desperate  escape attempts , it wasn't the usual snicker, or the condescending chuckle,  it was a true moment of positive amusement.

 

He had quieted his fumbling to hear it, and  simply  stopped for a bit. However, the moment of joy was  obviously rather fleeting as he had stopped his laughing to flower the back of Alnair's neck and his cheeks with affectionate little kisses. “Isn't this better than leaving? I can't believe you'd want to leave a whole day  just  like this.” Enneas chided him softly, and  gave him a tight squeeze.

 

W hil e the feeling of guilt was ebbing in the pit of his stomach, Alnair couldn't say he was necessarily unhappy.  He stirred a bit, “Do you think that one day would be okay to..you know, to skip?

 

Enneas nestled himself closer to Alnair and smiled, “ That would be  more than perfect .”


End file.
